


Bring It On Down

by katy15307



Series: Definitely Maybe 1994 [7]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do exactly what Liam says and you won't get hurt, you might even enjoy it.<br/>This was originally rape but I turned it into consenting rape fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It On Down

I'd pulled Noel Gallagher, I could not believe it. I'd picked a night out at a random bar in London and found him sat alone.

His band was the coolest and he was responsible for it all. I fancied him like no one else I'd ever seen and unlike everyone else, I couldn't stand his brother.

After hours of drinking and talking (mostly about him and his band) we were back at his place and heading up to his room.

I kicked off my heels as soon as we were in the door. We climbed the stairs, kissing all the way. I was eager to lose our clothes and get into his pants.

As soon as we burst into his room I grabbed at his shirt and tried to undo his buttons but he stopped me. He pushed me onto the bed and kissed me more aggressively. I undid the top buttons of my top, just enough to expose my cleavage to him but his focus was elsewhere.

He took my hand, moving to kiss my neck, he was gentle and rough at the same time, he consumed my thoughts and then I felt cold metal against my wrist.

I saw the handcuffs and flinched. "No! That's not my thing."

"But it's mine." he smiled and spoke sexily. "Surely you knew what I like."

I knew he liked to be in control of his band but not this. "No." I answered quietly.

"Have you tried it?" he asked, holding my gaze into his perfect blue eyes.

"No." I repeated innocently.

He didn't ask. He didn't give me the option not to. He was entirely in control.

"Live a little, girl." He grasped my hand tightly and clicked the cuff around my wrist, making sure I couldn't get out of it before attaching the other end to the metal bed frame at the head of the bed.

"Show me you're cuffed in place." he instructed, sounding so turned on.

I pulled, attempting to free myself but it was useless and he knew it. "I'm all yours, Chief."

I'd never, ever done it like this before but I quickly realised I liked it. I liked him giving the orders and losing all control to him.

"Perfect, beautiful." he smiled, satisfied.

I smiled at the compliment. I was impatient of what was next but then he just stood back and looked at me for a moment before turning and walking away.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" I yelled trying to jump to my feet but I couldn't get anywhere with his stupid handcuffs.

He turned off the light and shut the door behind him.

"NOEL!" I shouted it as loud as I could but I just knew I wouldn't get a response.

I sat and thought, there was nothing else I could do.

He had a bedside lamp so I felt around with my free hand until I had light again although it was pretty dim. I couldn't reach the bedside table drawer and the clock ticking on the other bedside table was driving me insane.

All sorts crossed my mind as I waited. He'd imprisoned me, maybe he'd be back to kill me, torture me... He was a rock star, he could actually get away with murder.

I didn't know whether I'd been left five minutes or five hours when the door opened. I looked up to see Liam stood there with a devilish grin.

He flicked the main light back on.

"You're a smart one, usually they sit in the fucking dark." he commented as he slowly walked towards me.

I was scared. I never thought I'd be scared of him, I knew he'd be intimidating and I knew I'd be a little unnerved by him but nothing like this.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I tried to back away from him but there was nowhere for me to go. "Where the fuck's Noel?"

"Noel's gay, sorry love." he scoffed. "He just picks up the lasses for me. He knows how to pick 'em, I'll give him that. You are stunning."

I completely ignored his cheap compliment "What do you do for him?"

"That's between me and him." he answered, quickly avoiding that subject.

He grabbed my hair and forced a kiss. I whacked him as hard as I could again and again and tried to struggle until he pulled away.

"Fucking stop!" he instructed. "You're gonna fucking enjoy this."

He grabbed my arming it far tighter than Noel did, his fingers dug into my skin.

"I fucking hate you, you little dickhead." I spat.

He pulled open the drawer and pulled out a second pair, cuffing my free hand to the bed the same as the other. I tried to resist but it was hopeless. "Since you can't behave." he commented as he did it.

"What do you want from me?"

"Take a guess." he said as he ripped open my top.

He forced another kiss as he groped my chest, squeezing them painfully.

I tried to squirm again, desperately attempting to get away but it was much more difficult with both hands held behind me.

He pulled away and slapped me, hard. My cheek stung so bad I squealed. He grabbed my jaw, forcing my lips together. "You're only turning me on more, I love the fighters."

"I'll tell everyone." I threatened as soon as he let go, I didn't know what else I could do.

He lazily pointed his hand to me with his palm up. "A random slut." and then to himself. "A respected, very popular rockstar." He put both arms out and asked "Who are they going to believe?"

"I'm not a random slut!" I denied, knowing he was entirely right about who'd be believed.

He grabbed my legs and pulled them onto the bed so I was sat with my feet flat to the bed. "Look like one."

I kept my knees closed as tight as I could. "You don't know me!"

"Exactly, you don't know Noel but that wasn't going to fucking stop you." He pulled hard on my skirt, forcing it from my hips and threw it aside.

He was right, again but I wasn't a slut. "Please, Liam, you can have anyone, you don't have to take it from me."

"I can have everyone, yeah." he smirked. "That's why you're attached to my bed."

He reached his hand under my legs and got to my knickers. I tried to move, fast but he was having none of it. "Relax, I'm not hurting you."

He grabbed my neck as he groped my underwear. His fingers attempting to cut off my breath were painful but he didn't care, he enjoyed watching me gasp and fight for life. He let go and stuck a finger in my mouth, forcing it against my tongue and cheeks as he ripped away my underwear with his other hand.

I yelped and whimpered again, I was a mess. "Please, Liam! Please, just let me go and I won't tell."

"Oh, now you won't tell?" he smirked, loving every bit of this. "Even better."

He pried open my legs like my strength was nothing and stuck his wet finger between my thighs.

I tried to jump back as he stuck his finger in me but there was nowhere to go. "Please liam. I don't want to."

"You were happy enough to let Noel." He started thrusting his finger. "It's only the same."

It wasn't, they were nothing alike. I started whimpering again, hoping he wouldn't go any further. Praying to anyone who'd listen that someone would come and stop him.

He coerced me to the edge of coming, pulled his finger out and straight into my mouth along with his other fingers. "Taste it."

I nearly gagged and pulled my head away sharply. His fingers entered me again, thrusting faster and harder, making me moan in intense pleasure and pain.

He slapped me around the face as he continued, a cracking filled the air and my cheek stung like fuck, grabbed my jaw and stopped thrusting his other hand. "Know what's next?"

"No!" I shook my head. "No, please just stop."

He stood up and pulled off his jeans. He was already hard and huge underneath his boxers. He pulled them off too. He wasn't going to stop.

I tried to keep my legs together and close to my body but he got on the bed and pulled my ankles, spreading my legs, forcing me to be exposed.

"If you want to keep your legs shut, don't fucking throw yourself at lads." he commented as he held my knees down.

I didn't say anything, there was nothing I could say that he would listen to. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. There was nothing else I could do, he was stronger than me and I was stupidly tied to his fucking bed.

"Look at me." He grabbed my jaw and forced my head forward again.

I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Why? Why the fuck do you care where I look while you..."

"Didn't say yap." He moved forward and entered me.

He kept hold of my jaw, digging his nails into my skin as he thrust forcefully. His thrusts kept getting faster and harder as he forced us to keep eye contact.

I stared into the Gallagher blue eyes that had drawn me into their music from their videos and posters, they'd lost their innocent charm as the monster they belonged to continued to hurt me, forcing himself on me more and more aggressively.

He made us both release and filled me with his hot load. I had to keep quiet, pretend I hadn't come too. I felt sick, dirty, nothing would ever wash this away but he didn't care, he couldn't care less. He just laid back across the bed satisfied like it was like any other time.

"Thanks for that, Babe." He looked up at me and smirked. "Did you get off?"

I decided to lie in hope he'd take pity and give me a third. "No, I need you to..."

"You liar, you did, I know you did. Twice." he rightly insisted. "You love this shit just as much as I do."

"Well, you coulda been a little lighter slapping me and that." I complained, still feeling where his nails had been pressed into my skin.

"Sorry Babe, I love you." He stroked my thigh to comfort me, show his gentle, loving side.

"Love you too, Liam." I almost felt guilty for what I'd called him but we both knew it was all part of the act, nothing more than roleplay.


End file.
